Darvey fluff one shots
by iz859
Summary: Darvey one shots
1. Chapter 1

Harvey rolls over, groaning and shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight streaming through the window. A smile spreads across his face as looks down lovingly at the red haired woman sleeping peacefully beside him. Suddenly loud crying breaks through his bubble of sleepy happiness. Forcing himself to roll out of bed he walks to the nursery and carefully picking up his baby daughter, bouncing her in his arms he whispers, " shh honey lets let mommy sleep a little longer, huh?"

Zoe's cry slowly subside as her father rubs her back soothingly. Harvey walks over to the fridge and takes out some of Donna's bottled milk, feeding his newborn daughter as he stands in front of the huge glass windows of his and Donna's condo. A faint pink sunrise spreads across the sky as father and daughter watch the city wake up.

Harvey looks up to see Donna standing in the doorway watching him, she smiles and walks towards her little family, taking Zoe from Harvey, " hello little baby, did you sleep well honey?" She coos. Harvey smiles but says gently " Donna were going to be late if we don't start getting ready, Lily will be here soon." (Harvey's mum had offered to take care of Zoe for a few weeks. Because Donna hadn't felt ready to take her daughter to day care when she first started back at work.) "I know" she whispers staring longingly at her beautiful baby as a tear drips down her face, "It kills me to leave her everyday Harvey, I feel like I'm abandoning her."

"I know Honey" he whispers rapping his arms around his wife and daughter.

"You know we can always talk about you taking another break from work, or maybe start working part time?"

Donna nods, burring her face in his chest as she savers the last moments with her family.

Donna kisses her daughter one last time before handing her to Lily, she trusted Lily with Zoe but she couldn't help feeling sad to leave her daughter behind everyday.

"Come on Honey, you know she'll be fine with my mum," Harvey coaxes.

"I know but..."

"Thats Ray now." Harvey says as a sleek black town car pulls up outside. "you can come and see her during you lunch break." He wraps his arm around his wife as she reluctantly walks outside. "Straight to the firm please Ray" He says opening the door for Donna before getting in himself. "Whats my schedule for today Donna?"

"Ok well you have Mecernan Motors at 10am, Dell at 12pm, A panthers meeting at 2pm, oh yes and Jessica wants to see you."

"Did she say what about?"

"No just that it was important." Donna says snuggling into Harvey's chest as she decides to make use of 30 minute drive to the firm try and get a bit more sleep. Having a new-born baby is exhausting she thinks as she drifts off.

"Donna?" Harvey says over the intercom.

"Yes Harvey?"

"Can you call Dell and let them know that the files on their merger are on their way over please?"

"Already done,"

"Ok" Harvey says, used to her efficiency. "Also could you let my 3 o'clock know that…"

"that you're going to be late? Already done Harvey" Donna jumps in.

Harvey leans back in his chair and smilies at her, "What would I do would out you Donna?"

"Fail miserably I'm sure" she laughs and gets up from her cubical to make some copies.

Donna pulled the blanket higher up over her body and turns up the volume of the large flat screen TV on the wall. Zoe lies on her chest and she strokes slow circles around her back. "Donna do we really have to watch this crap?" Harvey groans.

"Just shut up and fulfil you're as my pillow" she retorts.

Harvey huffs a laugh and smiles, "you're wish is my command."

As the credits start roll for the sappy rom-com movie that Harvey hates he thinks about what he would be doing around this time two years ago. He probably would have been sitting in his apartment alone with a glass of scotch working on whatever case had his attention at the moment. "I love you Donna"

He whispers, suddenly filled with appreciation for his beautiful wife. Harvey looks down at her face when she doesn't reply and laughs out loud when he realises that she had dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey holds his nine month old baby above his head and spins her around, "hello sweetie, did you sleep well?"

"ghhshvcs," Zoe gurgles happily, graphing her fathers nose and holding on her pulls hard but pulls a confused face when it doesn't budge. Harvey doubles over laughing and gently detaches his nose from his daughter, "I think you may have done a stinker little one," Harvey chuckles as he holds his daughter in front of him and fans the air in front of his nose. He walks over to the change table and lays Zoe down and she claps her hands and waves her legs around, cooing happily. Harvey efficiently changes her nappy and picks her up, "what do you say we go say hello to mama, hey?" ( Donna has been encouraging Harvey to talk to Zoe as much as possible, because it was meant to help with baby development, or some crap? He may not believe it but Harvey knew better than to cross his wife.) Bouncing Zoe in his arms he walks into the kitchen of their apartment to find his wife busy cooking breakfast. He smiles as an idea passes through his mind. Walking up to her on his tiptoes as quietly as possible he leans forward and grabs her waist at the same time yelling "boo!" right in her ear. Donna chuckles (not seeming at all surprised) and turns around, raising a mocking eyebrow in his direction."Did you really think you could scare **Donna**?!" She questions. Calmly turning around she continues to fry the bacon. Harvey laughs and gos to pinch piece only to find Donnas hand slapping his away. Shanking her head she sighs, " they never learn."

"What would you like to do today" Donna asks her husband, breastfeeding her daughter at the same time as digging into some bacon and eggs. (She had gotten **a lot **better at multi tasking since becoming a mother.) Harvey shrugs and smiles, "don't really mind, though I would like to get out of the house, I don't think we left at all on Saturday."

"Mmh, yeah" Donna agrees, "Oh! I have a great idea, how about we take Zoe on her first visit to the zoo?"

"Sure, I don't think she's ever really seen some of the big animals has she?"

"No, I wonder if she will get scared." Donna says as she soothes down her daughters fluffy hair and continues to shovel food into her mouth. (she had been weirdly hungry lately)

"Donna, she's a Specter-Paulson! And you think she going to be scared of a few cats!?

Zoe reaches out a chubby hand and pats the fluffy wool of a merino sheep in the zoos petting zoo. "Its very soft isn't baba?" Donna says, also feeling the wool. So far they had seen some of the big cats, the monkeys and some penguins and Zoe had liked all of them but she was defiantly enjoying the petting zoo the most. Donna smilies as she sees Harvey lift his daughter on his shoulders and point out a shetland pony to Zoe, "look Zozo do you want to go for a ride?" As Zoe shrieks in excitement and claps her little hands Donna is filled with gratitude to have this beautiful family in her life. Suddenly Harvey's voice shakes her out of her day dream, "Donna come take some pictures, Zoe is about to have her first ever horse ride!" Donna laughs and pulls out her camera ready to capture a photos for the steadily growing albums. MAKE LONGER

"You know I think she's going to be a master horse rider." Harvey says as they sit down for lunch at one of their favourite restaurants in the city. "I think you might be a little bit biassed Harvey, all she did was sit still and hold on!"

"Ok so do you want a bet?" Harvey says sitting forward in his seat and rubbing her hands together. "Hmmm" Donna ponders, " Ok, how much, and waist the terms?"

"So by the age of….. let's say 10, she has to be an accomplished horse ridder, and since it's a long standing bet let's say $10000." Donna splutters and has to spit the water she had just drunk back into the cup, "Harvey! thats way to much!"He smiles smugly and Donna realises that he was just trying to score points by shocking her. "Ok" she says, recovering smoothly. "You have yourself a deal," and they shake hands across the table. "Now can we please eat, I'm starving!"

"Sure' Harvey smiles and takes her hand across the table, "Jokes aside Donna I'm really glad we did this, we haven't been doing it enough lately." Donna leans forward to kiss Harvey but stops when an ear splitting wail sounds from the pram next to their table, "I've go this one Donna," He says and bends down to take Zoe outside and calm her down. "Do you have any bottles?"

"Yeah in the bottom pocket," Donna loans back in her chair and laughs out-loud, there are some downsides to motherhood to she thinks.

Later that night Donna sits on the couch finishing up a little bit of work for Harvey's day tomorrow when she hears Harvey gasp. "Donna, get in here, quick!" She gasps and runs to the nursery where he had been playing with Zoe.

"Harvey, whats wrong!"

"Shh everything fine," Harvey says hugging her reassuringly. "I just wanted you to see this," he says as he lets go of her and steps to the side. "Oh my god!" Donna gasps as she see's Zoe toddling towards her. "Zoe!" She speaks, hands flying to cover her mouth."Harvey she's walking! She's actually walking!" Harvey laughs "I can see that." Donna laughs, shocked. Before running to pick Zoe up, "what a good girl" she coo's "oh mummy so proud of you!"

Donna turns to look reproachfully at Harvey "you know it's very unfair that I've been trying to get her to walk for weeks and then you just go and get her to do it on the first try."

Harvey smiles his smug smile and replies, "well you see I had to get her to walk. it's the first of my 42 point plan to coach her into an accomplished horse ridder." Donna splutters, "and when exactly did you have time to create said 42 point plan?"

"Why while you were doing all of my work of corse!"

"You know I am going to have my revenge." Donna says smiling evilly.

"Worth it."

"Let me know if you're still saying that in a few hours okay?"

**Hey guys, sorry that this is a bit of a fill in chapter but I have heaps of ideas for this fan-fiction. And I'm going to do an extra long chapter soon to make up for it soon. Please review, you wouldn't believe how much I appreciate each and every review, especially because this is my first ever fanfic! yeah so please let me know what you think, any ideas and constructive criticism you have. hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Donna waddles out of the bedroom squinting as her eyes adjust to the bright light. A hand resting lightly on her **very **swollen belly she walks slowly towards her boyfriend, sitting at the kitchen island with a cup of coffee. "Oh good you're up, I was beginning to think you had.."

"Harvey I suggest you think carefully about if you really want to finish that sentence, Donna cuts in as she collapses into a chair. "Could you make some breakfast please? I'm starving."

Harvey rolls her eyes a smiles "What would you like?" He winces anticipating one of her strange cravings

"Hmm, I feel like… Pizza!"

Harvey groans "Donna this is breakfast, can't you think of something else you want?"

"No I want pizza, with mushrooms and anchovies please."

Harvey laughs out loud when he hears her chose of toppings, he steps towards her sliding his arms around her he whispers In her ear, "you know at this rate our kid is going to have some pretty f'ed up taste buds."

Donna raises onto her tiptoes to kiss him "I love you Harvey"

"I love…"

"What are you still doing here, start cooking man!"

Harvey rolls his eyes and gives he a sharp salut , "yes mam."

That night Donna pushes her chopsticks deep into a colossal pot of noddles and groans in pleasure as she finally digs into the chicken noddles she has been craving since lunch. Glancing over at her boyfriend she grins mischievously as a thought enters her mind. Stretching her legs out along the couch and wiggling her toes she stares suggestively at Harvey. He looks up and groans when he see's her face, "seriously Donna, again?"

"Yes, My feet hurt, my back aches and I'm as big as a fire truck right now!"

Harvey smiles and kisses the top of her head, "well you know I can't say no to you so…." He starts to massage her feet for what must be at least the fifth time today . She smiles at getting her own way and takes a deep breath, preparing herself for what she's about to say. "Okay so I've been thinking about if I should find out the gender or not and I've made my decision. I'm not going to find out, look I know you wanted to but I would much rather it be a surprise." Harvey smiles at her and laughs quietly "okay"

"What just like that?"

"Yes Donna, you know I support whatever you decide, I would have liked to find out but as long as your happy I'm happy."

Donna grins and slide into Harvey's lap and he raps his arms around her, hands resting on her belly. "Thank you Harvey,"

"kissing the top of her head he whispers, "anytime."

Suddenly Harvey feels a light pleasure digging into his hand before quickly disappearing, "oh my gosh Donna, I just felt the baby kick!" He places his hand back on her tummy and waits for it to happen again, this time its sharper, as if they know I'm there he thinks to him self. Donna smiles, she had been feeling the baby kick for awhile now but Harvey hadn't managed to get to her stomach in time until now. "Finally" she laughs but stops when she looks up to see a single tear slide down her boyfriends face. "I love you Donna, and I love you baby." He whispers laying a hand on her belly and kissing her.

Donna rolls over and groans when she feels the familiar tightening in her belly. Getting up from bed and walking into the kitchen she starts to fix herself a glass of water. She's used to having Braxton Hicks but it doesn't mean she doesn't hate them, she doesn't even want to think about what a real contraction will feel like. Suddenly the next one hits and she bites down on her lip to muffle a scream, these seem a lot stronger than usual she thinks, suddenly she feels a gush of water wet her pyjamas, "Harvey, I think my waters have broken!" Harvey jumps out of bed and runs into the kitchen "Oh my gosh okay, um, so what do you want me to do?"

"Time the contractions please."

Donna groans as the next one hits and bracing herself against the table and panting. "Okay I think they're about seven minutes apart, what does that mean?"

"We have to wait until they're about four minutes apart before we go to the

hospital so for now we'll just wait here. Can you get my hospital bag from the cupboard and call both our parents please?"

"Okay, on it," Harvey reply's seeming glad to have something to do.

Staggering back into he kitchen carrying her bag Harvey groans, "what the hell did you put in here Donna?"

"Just the essentials" she says indigently, "how far apart are they now?"

"About six minutes I think" Harvey says looking at his phone.

"Okay well the hospital is about fifteen minutes away so we should probably go now."

"Sure, I'll text our parents to meet us there?"

"Great"

"Come on honey your going great!" Harvey says, trying to comfort her, Donna tips her head back and groans "shut up" she pants. The contractions are about two minutes apart and Donna is becoming increasingly frustrated with Harvey, "what would you like me to do?"

"sit in the conner and be shut up" Harvey smilies and kisses the top of her head, I can do that." As the next contraction hits Donna bits her lip to hold in the scream, "Harvey, go get someone I think I need to start pushing!" Harvey nods and runs out of the room returning with the midwife. Measuring how dilated Donna is she nods "yep on the next contraction you can start pushing okay?"

"yes…. Ohhhhhhh" Donna screams as the contraction comes, squeezing Harvey's hand she pushes as hard as she can. "We have the baby's head!" The midwife exclaims, "one more big push okay?"

"Your doing so well honey, it's almost over, just one more push!" Harvey whispers, stroking Donnas hair. Screwing her face up in agony Donna pushes as hard as she can. Suddenly the room is filled with cry as louder than a fire engine. "Its a girl!" The midwife says happily as she hands the baby to Donna. Harvey beams at Donna and their new baby, "you did so well honey, I'm so proud of you!" Donna laughs, dazed, "I can't believe it's over" hugging the tiny baby to her chest she coo's "Hello sweet pie, oh she so pretty" she exclaims, looking up at Harvey. He smiles and sits down on the edge of the bed, hugging is new family.


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey groans and mumbles a string of curses as the dreaded sound of his daughter crying rings through the airplane. A man in a business suit glares at him from across the aisle. Lifting his Amanda off his chest and rocking her gently he whispers, "shhh, let's not wake up mummy huh?" Smiling, he looks down at his wife who's head is leaning on her shoulder, fast asleep and drooling all over his shirt. Glancing at his 15-year-old daughter in the set beside him he taps her on the shoulder. "Zoe, did you finish reading the tourists guide to Fiji that I gave you?"

"Um, I'm about halfway maybe?" She winces, "I'm sorry I've just been so busy with juggling school, horse riding and Alex."

"Alex, your boyfriend," Harvey mutters pulling a face.

"Ugh, dad you have to stop looking like that when you say his name!"

"Looking like what?"

"Like you're physically pained, he a good guy and he even wants to be a lawyer one day, I thought you would like him!"

"I do like him actually, I just feel like you're too young to have a boyfriend." He says as he hugs Amanda "You'll never have a boyfriend will you sweetie, no you'll just stay with daddy forever, won't you?" Harvey coo's and lifts Amanda above his head, making her giggle happily. "And you Mikey, you're never going to have a girlfriend right?" The three-year-old boy sitting in the seat next to Donna takes off his headphones and smiles a huge toothy grin. "Of course not," he scoffs, "who needs girls when you have football and video games!" Harvey laughs, "I hope you're still saying that in ten years kid."

Donna mumbles something into Harvey's shoulder and nuzzles his chest sleepily. "Shh, try not to wake mum up okay, she grumpy when she's tired." Harvey whispers, "oh I know," Zoe interjects, "do you remember that high profile case you were both working last month?"

"Yes, we won, but what does that have to do with this?"

Zoe chuckles, "well everything because you were both a nightmare the entire time!"

"What, no we weren't, we're we?"

"You definitely we're.

Harvey frowns, thinking back to the case, he didn't remember being particularly grumpy, just stressed. "Well never mind because this is a work free trip girls and we are not wasting a second talking about work," he says, resolving to talk to Donna about it later. "What are you looking forward to the most?" Mikey bounces up and down in his seat in excitement, "I can't wait to be attacked by a shark!"

Harvey frowns, "Mikey you are not going to be attacked by a shark, there aren't any sharks in the part of Fiji that we're going to."

"Yes, there are! Mummy showed me a picture or a huge big shark."

Mikey's voice wobbles dangerously and Zoe sweeps into the rescue. "Actually Mikey daddy's wrong there are sharks in Fiji, there just live in something called an aquarium."

"what's an aquarium?"

Harvey smiles "it's like a special home for the animals where people can go and see them."

"Can we go and see them?" Mikey asks excitedly, "Will they attack me?"

"Yes and... no" Zoe says ruffling her brother's hair.

"We are now approaching our destination, please ensure that your tray tables up and windows down." Donna raises her head from Harvey's shoulder and rubs her bleary eyes, "are we there yet?" she mumbles as she stretches and yawns loudly. "Almost sweetheart, we're about to land," Harvey replies. "Mummy, mummy, guess what!" Donna turns to smile at her son, "What honey?"

"Daddy says that we can go and see sharks!"

"We sure can, honey."

"Dad do you know if the hotel we're staying at has horses, I don't want to go to long without riding, the championships are coming up and I need to win to qualify for nationals."

"I'll check honey, but I should hope so considering the amount of money I paid for this place!"

"Donna pulls a face and takes Amanda from Harvey." He laughs victoriously and nudges Donna, Zoe groans "ugh are you ever going to let me in on your little inside joke about my horse riding?"

Donna up from feeding Amanda and smiles at Harvey, "do you think it's time?"

"How about this Zoe, if you win nationals I'll tell you"

"Okay, I was going to win anyway but this just gives me even more incentive." The plane begins its descent and Amanda starts to cry again because of the pressure on her ears. "Shh honey it's okay, it'll be over soon." The plane finally comes to a smooth landing and Mike claps his hands in excitement and anticipation. "We're here!"

**So sorry for the late update and the super short chapter! I have been so busy with school and sport, I've barely had any time to write. I'm definitely going to be updating more often, there will be several chapters about the specters holiday and I have a lot more ideas for future chapters. Please review, it makes me so much more motivated to write when I know that people are enjoying the story!**


End file.
